Siete vidas
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Sobre ti. Sobre mí. Siete vidas de historias. [Recopilación de relatos para la Dramione Week del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"] "Un último beso" fic ganador de la Dramione Week 2016 y de mejor "song fic" en los Fanfic Awards 2017.
1. Recuerdos de cumpleaños

**DISCLAIMER:** Rowling es la dueña, ama y señora de todo lo conocido aquí. Literalmente hablando.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en la «Dramione Week 2016» del foro «El mapa del mortífago»

Prompt: Cumpleaños

* * *

 **Capítulo I.**

 **Recuerdos de cumpleaños**

—Sanadora Granger, su último paciente ha llegado por fin. —La asistente de Hermione, una pequeña chica de cabello rizado, entró al consultorio hablando en voz baja.

—Dile que pase, por favor.

Hermione estaba sobre su escritorio revisando recetarios de pociones que debía solicitar. Había sido un día extenuante en realidad, bastantes niños enfermos del estómago por un pastel de calabaza defectuoso, unos cuantos casos para control de secuelas de algunas maldiciones simples y John, el intermitente paciente hipocondriaco que atendía casi cada semana.

Pero era su trabajo y lo amaba más de lo que alguna vez llegó a pensar porque había logrado encontrar en él, el refugio que necesitaba para liberarse un poco de la realidad.

—Sanadora Granger. —La voz rasposa de Draco Malfoy, la sorprendió a pesar de que ya sabía que iba a verlo ese día. Habían pasado casi tres años desde la última vez que había oído hablar de él, y verlo en persona era extrañamente grato.

Las rivalidades del pasado habían quedado atrás en el momento en que el muchacho tomara la determinación de ayudarles a ella y a sus amigos a escapar de la mansión Malfoy, e incluso Hermione recordaba algo de camaradería entre ellos, la cual sin embargo, jamás se convirtió en amistad.

—Malfoy —contestó ella con formalidad y levantando sus ojos a él—. Toma asiento por favor.

Draco se sentó en la silla frente a ella y de inmediato se dedicó a observar los certificados que adornaban el consultorio de la castaña. No cabía duda que aún después de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger continuaba siendo una sabelotodo.

—Especialista en maldiciones imperdonables —leyó en voz alta—, muy impresionante.

—Ahora es sólo un título, ¿sabes? Gracias a Merlín no se reciben muchos pacientes víctimas de maldiciones imperdonables desde los tiempos oscuros —contestó ella, revisando la historia clínica del rubio—. ¿Te has sentido mal, últimamente?

—En realidad, estoy muy bien.

—¿Acaso tu madre se encuentra enferma?

—No. Ella goza de buena salud —contestó él, sonriendo ladinamente.

—¿Entonces, a que debo tu visita?

—¿Acaso no puedo interesarme por una vieja amiga? —preguntó él, echándose para atrás en su silla ante la evidente incomodidad de la castaña, que empezó a escribir en un pergamino. Ya no parecía tan grato verlo después de todo.

—Nunca fuimos amigos, Malfoy.

—Es una lástima que consideres eso —dijo él un poco más serio.

—¿Eso es todo lo que necesitas? Porque de ser así, creo que tendré que pedirte que te marches.

—El código del sanador dice que una consulta debe durar veinte minutos y yo llevo aquí solamente cinco.

—Pero también dice que estoy obligada a atenderte, siempre y cuando requieras de mi ayuda profesional y este no es el caso, así que si me disculpas…

—Sé lo de Weasley —lanzó él y ella detuvo su pluma de inmediato y lo miró.

—¿Disculpa?

* * *

—Una copa de vino de sauco, por favor. —El cantinero tomó un vaso de cristal y vertió en él, la bebida solicitada por la chica.

Había sido un día cansado pero ya estaba llegando a su fin y eso era la importante. No obstante, tampoco estaba segura de querer llegar a su casa todavía, y mucho menos sabiendo que nadie la esperaba allí.

—Dicen que una mujer no debería de beber sola bajo ninguna circunstancia. —Hermione levantó sus ojos para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy a su lado, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Debo suponer que me estás siguiendo? —le preguntó, volviendo sus ojos a la copa sobre la barra.

—¿Qué?

—Hoy fuiste a consulta como pretexto y ahora estás aquí ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?

—Creo que estás un poco paranoica.

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Puedo? —indagó él, señalando el banquillo a su lado.

—Adelante.

Draco indicó al cantinero que llenara de nuevo la copa de Hermione y que trajera para él un whiskey de fuego.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Malfoy jugueteando con su propio vaso—. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

—¿Mi excusa para qué?

—Para estar bebiendo una copa sin la compañía de alguno de tus amigos.

—¿Necesito una? —respondió la chica sin voltear a verlo.

—Claro que no, pero si mal no recuerdo no le dejas nada al azar.

Hermione lo ignoró tomando un sorbo de su copa. Ella sabía que era extraño, pero tanto Ginny como Harry eran conscientes de que aquel era uno de esos días en que prefería estar sola y lo respetaban muy a su pesar.

—En verdad lamento lo que pasó en tu consultorio —dijo él, tomando un poco de su propia bebida.

—¿Draco Malfoy está disculpándose? —Rio con ironía antes de volver la mirada al líquido oscuro en su copa—. No te preocupes. Me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo.

—Creo que sigo sin tener tacto para decir las cosas.

—No creo que lo hayas tenido jamás —sonrió, al tiempo que un nudo se formó en su garganta. Ninguno de los dos se parecía a los chiquillos de antaño, pero aunque ambos habían madurado, había cosas que perduraban aún con el paso del tiempo.

Era inevitable que los recuerdos la invadieran. Ya había superado la etapa de las lágrimas, pero el momento en que los ojos azules de Ron aparecían en su memoria, el resto del mundo se venía abajo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un instante que se prolongó lo suficiente para que él supiera por lo que ella estaba pasando. Sabía que era difícil y sin embargo, se había arriesgado.

—¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por las razones que tuve para ayudarlos en aquella ocasión? —dijo de repente, desviando por completo la conversación.

Hermione permaneció en silencio un poco más. No estaba segura de querer escuchar lo que el rubio tenía para decirle. Llevaba años sin hablar con nadie sobre ello y el que fuera precisamente Malfoy el que estuviera removiendo recuerdos, era más difícil de asimilar.

—Temía perderme en la oscuridad, igual que mi padre —pronunció y el nudo en la garganta de Hermione se hizo aún mayor—, y ustedes me mostraron la luz.

—No sigas.

—Aquel día en la mansión escuché a Bellatrix decir que iría por ti.

—Basta.

—No iba a permitir que nada sucediera y por eso tuve que actuar.

La cabeza empezó a palpitarle mientras el torbellino de imágenes llenó su cabeza.

—¿Por qué estás diciéndome todo esto?

—Porque sé lo que Weasley significaba para ti, pero también sé que no fue tu culpa.

—Nada tiene que ver con la situación presente, además, no estuviste ahí.

—Pero leí lo que sucedió en aquella misión y sé que hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos para salvarlo.

La primera lágrima brotó de los ojos de Hermione, que sintió que el mundo se desbordaba a su alrededor. Odiaba ser débil, odiaba no haberse recuperado de ello, pero más odiaba tener que recordar que precisamente el día de su cumpleaños, era el mismo día en que su mejor amigo de toda la vida, había muerto entre sus brazos.

Y entonces lloró. Lloró como no lo había hecho en meses. Lloró en el hombro de quien menos hubiera esperado y extrañamente se sintió reconfortada. No se había dado cuenta del momento exacto en que había sucedido pero ahí, en los brazos de Draco Malfoy, había encontrado un pequeño aliciente a su dolor.

—Esto parece un mal chiste.

—Lo sé.

—Y sé que es lo que menos quieres escuchar en este momento, pero de todos modos lo diré —agregó él y la castaña levantó su rostro, aún mojado por las lágrimas—. Feliz cumpleaños, Granger.

Sin poder disimular la sorpresa, los ojos de la chica se posaron en el rostro del rubio, que le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Lo sabías?

Draco asintió y quitando un rizo pegado a su rostro por el llanto, le dijo —Lo he sabido siempre y pensé que sería bueno que no estuvieras sola. Sé que no dejas que tus amigos se acerquen a ti en esta fecha, pero tienes suerte de que tú y yo no seamos amigos.

Lo que decía Malfoy era perfectamente lógico y ella se había encargado de constatárselo esa misma mañana. No eran amigos y por ello se sentía correcto el que estuviera allí.

Hermione asintió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. No en una mueca como las que había aprendido a perfeccionar con sus amigos, sino en una genuina y sincera sonrisa que la llenó de alivio.

* * *

¡Ay Dios! Esto estuvo algo difícil sin mucha inspiración, pero hice lo que pude. Sean benevolentes por favor XD.

Gizz.


	2. El adiós

**DISCLAIMER:** Rowling es la dueña, ama y señora de todo lo conocido aquí. Literalmente hablando.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en la «Dramione Week 2016» del foro «El mapa del mortífago»

Prompt: Thestral

* * *

 **Capítulo II.**

 **El adiós**

—Mi señor, si me lo permite me gustaría sugerir algo —Bellatrix inclinó la cabeza en una profunda reverencia, mientras Voldemort le dirigió una mirada escrutadora.

—Te escucho, mi querida Bella —le contestó y la bruja levantó un poco la cabeza con cuidado de no quedarse viéndolo fijamente. Temía que lo tomara como una falta de respeto.

—Creo que conozco la forma de debilitar a Potter.

Voldemort se introdujo en su cabeza y luego de conocer todos los detalles de su idea, se dirigió a ella, hablando muy cerca de su oído.

—Un plan ambicioso pero muy astuto.

—Gracias, mi señor.

—Creo que tenemos algunas cosas que hacer —agregó y sus labios serpentinos se formaron en una sombría sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después. Octubre de 1997.**_

Hermione se apresuró a salir del castillo, llevando consigo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

Aún era temprano cuando dejó su habitación y por ello estaba preocupada de que alguien la hubiera interceptado en el camino. Ella era una amante de las reglas pero durante los últimos tiempos, se había dedicado a romper tantas de ellas como le había sido posible. Sin embargo, lo había hecho por razones justificadas y eso era algo que sin duda la mantenía firme en sus convicciones.

Caminó por los linderos del bosque prohibido con la capa cubriéndola totalmente y una vez cerca del lugar señalado, procedió a quedar al descubierto una vez más.

—¿A dónde vas tan apurada, Granger? —la voz de Draco la sorprendió, logrando que se sobresaltara un poco.

—¡Idiota! Casi me matas del susto —le contestó ella acercándose a él y tomando las solapas de su túnica para besarlo durante algunos minutos—. Este no era el punto que habíamos acordado.

—Lo sé, pero sabía que tomarías este camino y me pareció más prudente que nos viéramos aquí.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome? —le preguntó acariciando su antebrazo, donde palpitaba la marca tenebrosa.

—No. En realidad acabo de llegar —contestó él, viendo el jugueteo del dedo de la chica sobre la parte oscurecida de su piel—. ¿Te aseguraste de que nadie te siguiera?

—¿Acaso temes que puedan vernos juntos? —bromeó ella y el semblante del chico se volvió tan serio que ella dejó de sonreír.

—Me preocupa más que alguien pueda oír lo que tengo para contarte.

—Tranquilízate —le dijo antes de enseñarle la capa de Harry—, todo está bien.

De pronto se escuchó el crujir de algunas ramas muy cerca de ellos, lo cual les sugirió que no estaban solos. Hermione de inmediato se puso en estado de alerta, mientras Draco muy sigilosamente caminó algunos pasos en busca de lo que había podido ocasionar el ruido.

Luego de ubicarse tras el grueso tronco de un enorme árbol, pudo divisar a lo lejos la figura menuda de Luna Lovegood que iba descalza y que aparentemente acariciaba el aire. Hermione lo siguió y luego de que ambos se ubicaran detrás de la capa, se dedicaron a observarla.

—¿Qué diablos se supone que está haciendo Lunática? —preguntó él con evidente curiosidad.

—Supongo que acaricia un thestral.

—¿Un qué?

—Un thestral. Son criaturas muy extrañas que sólo se hacen visibles para aquellos que han visto la muerte —le explicó Hermione— y antes de que preguntes, no, nunca he visto uno. He leído sobre ellos, pero no fue hasta que Harry me contó que podía verlos, cuando empecé a creer que en verdad existían.

Ambos dirigieron nuevamente su mirada a la chica que ahora tomaba un trozo de carne de la mochila que traía y lo arrojaba a algunos metros de distancia de ella, para luego tomar otro más, una vez que el anterior desaparecía. Draco pensaba que aquello era cosa de locos pero de cualquier manera, Luna Lovegood no era precisamente la persona más cuerda que conocía.

—¿Qué era eso que querías contarme? —le preguntó Hermione una vez se alejaron lo suficiente del lugar donde estaba la rubia.

Draco posó sus ojos grises en el rostro de la chica y ella pudo leer en ellos su preocupación.

—Creo que pronto sucederá algo grande. Nadie lo dice en voz alta, pero se escuchan susurros por ahí.

—¿Hablas de Dumbledore y tu misión?

—No, creo que esto es diferente —contestó colocando sus ojos lejos de Hermione—. He visto que dentro de las filas ha habido algunas reuniones clandestinas y a mí personalmente me han dejado de fuera de ello. He tratado de investigar pero ha sido inútil pues Voldemort es demasiado cuidadoso de bloquear las habilidades de todos los que estamos a su alrededor.

—Entonces, en concreto no sabes de lo que se trata —aseguró la castaña y Draco volvió a mirarla.

—No, pero creo que estoy a punto de descubrirlo. Bellatrix es muy habilidosa con las artes de la mente, pero ella no cuenta con el hecho de que yo he perfeccionado las mías.

—Ten cuidado, puede ser muy peligroso. Tu vida misma estaría en riesgo.

—Creo que lo está desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **31 de octubre de 1997.**

La biblioteca se encontraba particularmente sola esa tarde. Esa misma noche se celebraría el banquete de Halloween y todo el mundo estaba bastante emocionado, menos Hermione que había decidido que leería un poco para distraerse.

Luego de lo que Draco le había contado, la intranquilidad se había apoderado de ella y la única vía de escape que encontraba era un buen libro y la paz que únicamente conseguía hallar en su lugar favorito en todo Hogwarts.

Era habitual que asistiera a la biblioteca de vez en cuando, pero ese día parecía imperativo que fuera. Se pasó gran parte de la tarde enterrada en las lecturas y sólo fue hasta que se percató de que ya casi era la hora del gran banquete, cuando tomó los libros de su mesa y se dirigió al retirado pasillo donde los había encontrado.

Unos pasos la siguieron, haciendo que una extraña sensación se posara sobre su cuerpo, no obstante, su paranoia se vio disminuida al ver a la señora Pince cerca de ella.

—Ya voy de salida señora Pince —le dijo a la mujer. Sabía que era una obsesa del control y del silencio y no quería que se molestara con ella por seguir allí a esas horas. No obstante, la señora Pince no le respondió y en cambio, se quedó viéndola de una manera que a Hermione le pareció sospechosa—. ¿Está usted bien?

—¿Qué no te han dicho que no debes andar sola y tan cerca de la sección prohibida? —un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de la castaña cuando escuchó hablar a la bibliotecaria con una voz que en definitiva no era la suya.

—Señora Pince —pronunció tratando de parecer tranquila, a pesar de que estaba aterrada pues había dejado su varita dentro del cuaderno de anotaciones que aún permanecía sobre la mesa—, ya tengo que irme.

—Me temo que eso no va a ser posible —dijo la mujer y Hermione vio que su cabello negro pulcramente recogido, empezaba a volverse castaño al tiempo que su piel se removía como si se estuviera cocinando, transformando su aspecto en uno que recordaba muy bien.

Había usado la poción multijugos, sin duda.

—¿Asustada, sangresucia?

* * *

Draco sabía que algo no andaba bien.

La marca había empezado a quemarle la piel y aunque podía reconocer que no era exactamente un llamado de Voldemort lo que estaba recibiendo, estaba seguro de que lo que aquello significaba era aún peor. Había un mortífago dentro del castillo y estaba muy convencido de que no era su padre.

Tan rápido como pudo, salió de su habitación en busca de Hermione. No había nada que le importara dentro del castillo y hallarla se había convertido en su prioridad. Tenía un mal presentimiento y su pecho apretado era prueba de que algo estaba pasando.

De inmediato, se dirigió al Gran Comedor que estaba atestado de gente por el banquete de Halloween y luego de indagar con Ginny Weasley acerca del lugar donde podía encontrarla, decidió que iría a la biblioteca. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? La castaña pasaba algunas horas allí todos los días y era evidente que por eso no lograba encontrarla en ninguna otra parte.

Al cruzar el pasillo que conducía al lugar, un escalofrío recorrió su columna al tiempo que sintió la marca tenebrosa palpitar aún más fuerte. Hermione estaba en peligro y temía que fuera tarde para ella.

—¡Qué bueno que llegaste cariño! Ya empezaba a ponerme impaciente —la voz de Bellatrix Lestrange llenó la estancia y aunque Draco todavía no podía verla, estaba seguro de donde podía hallarla.

Rápidamente dirigió su andar hasta la sección prohibida que estaba abierta y cuando por fin las alcanzó, la imagen de Hermione inmóvil y respirando con dificultad en el piso de la biblioteca, hizo que sus piernas fallaran. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas lo miraban casi como si no pudieran verlo, mientras su brazo sangraba sin parar.

—No es tan divertido cuando nadie está viendo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó él, apuntando a la bruja que estaba agachada cerca de Hermione, con su propia varita en el pecho de esta.

—Comprobar algo —contestó Bellatrix— y creo que ya lo tengo claro.

—Déjala en paz —le gritó Draco mientras ella, con cara de diversión se relamió los labios.

—Sabía que eras el traidor —le dijo—, ahora sólo me pregunto, ¿qué pensará tu padre cuando se entere de esto?

—No lo repetiré —la amenazó—, quítate de ahí si no quieres que…

—¿Si no quiero qué? —lo provocó— ¿Qué me mates? No tienes las agallas niñito y como sé que lo que quieres es ganar tiempo para que vengan a ayudarte, creo que terminaré con mi trabajo de una vez por todas.

Después de eso, todo sucedió muy rápido y antes de que Draco fuera consciente de la situación, el _Avada Kedavra_ que emergió de la varita de Bellatrix Lestrange se impactó en el pecho de la castaña, cuyo último quejido se quedó en los oídos del rubio.

Una carcajada triunfal llenó la estancia que se sacudió violentamente, mientras un grito ahogado emergió de la garganta de Draco.

—¡Yo maté a Hermione Granger! ¡Yo maté a Hermione Granger! —canturreó la bruja y siendo consciente de lo que seguía, miró a su sobrino aún con la sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios.

—¡Maldita perra! —gritó él lleno de dolor y tomando su varita firmemente, apuntó hacia su tía. Pagaría por lo que había hecho— _¡Avada Kedavra!_ —Pronunció y el cuerpo inerte de Bellatrix aterrizó contra uno de los estantes de libros que inevitablemente cayeron sobre ella. Draco no pudo hacer más que correr a abrazar el cuerpo sin vida de Hermione, el cual aún se sentía cálido y mojado por la sangre y las lágrimas.

No había llegado a tiempo para salvarla pero si para presenciar el adiós más cruel de todos y por eso lloró amargamente durante algunos minutos en los que se maldijo a sí mismo por ser quien era. Era su culpa lo que había sucedido y a pesar de que el cuerpo de la asesina de su amada, yacía muerto a sólo algunos metros de ellos, deseó poder revivirla sólo para tener la oportunidad de asesinarla una vez más.

El plan de los mortífagos había sido un éxito y por lo que Draco sabía, Voldemort le había dado a Harry Potter en donde más le dolía, llevándoselo a él en el camino.

Un grito de dolor salió de su garganta, al tiempo que lágrimas saladas se introdujeron en su boca y como si de un chiste se tratara, un estúpido y recurrente pensamiento se apoderó de su cabeza.

Ahora él también podría ver a los thestrals.

* * *

Ódienme por piedad, yo se los pido.

Gracias a **Abril Bode, Doristarazona, mutemuia** y **SallyElizabethHR** por sus comentarios.

Gizz.


	3. Una noche inolvidable

**DISCLAIMER:** Rowling es la dueña, ama y señora de todo lo conocido aquí. Literalmente hablando.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en la «Dramione Week 2016» del foro «El mapa del mortífago»

Prompt: Noche

* * *

 **Capítulo III.**

 **Una noche inolvidable**

 **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

Señorita

 **Hermione Jean Granger**

Número 7 de Abbey Road

Londres, Inglaterra

Reciba usted un saludo cordial y nuestros más grandes deseos de que se encuentre bien. En la presente nos permitimos invitarla a la «Gala de Antiguos Alumnos» que se llevará a cabo el 10 de diciembre a partir de las 9:00 p.m. en las instalaciones del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Esperamos contar con su presencia.

Atentamente,

 **Minerva McGonagall**

Directora

* * *

La invitación estaba puesta sobre la mesa, muy cerca de donde se apilaban algunos libros de medicina mágica y muggle que la castaña llevaba varios días revisando. Recién había empezado a cursar su primer año de especialización en maldiciones y hechizos irreversibles y ya sentía que llevaba mil años estudiando.

Recibir clases en la escuela no era nada comparado con tener que trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo, y a pesar de que el señor Aldrich les recordaba a cada instante, que antes de ser sanadores y estudiantes, eran seres humanos; su sentido de la responsabilidad era igual o más elevado que en antaño.

Por ello, cuando la elegante lechuza blanca de McGonagall le entregó la invitación y a pesar de que el gesto le había parecido grato, no estaba segura de si deseaba asistir o no al evento. Tenía mucho trabajo, el suficiente como para pasar quinientos años en cautiverio y aunque sabía que era sano parar de vez en cuando, ella inevitablemente continuaba siendo la sabelotodo insufrible de los viejos tiempos.

La sabelotodo insufrible, como la había bautizado él.

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba convencido de una sola cosa en su vida: Ninguna circunstancia ocurre de la manera en que se espera.

Siempre pensó que seguiría los pasos de su padre y que tal vez —si lograba sortear la guerra— se convertiría en un hombre de negocios o en un alquimista que se preocuparía por llenar de dinero su bóveda en Gringotts. Sin embargo, los planes del destino eran otros y ahora que se había formado para ser auror, se había dado cuenta de las enormes ironías de la vida.

En su nueva ocupación había encontrado más de un tropiezo. Algunos de ellos como producto de su irremediable y oscuro legado, pero con todo y eso había terminado por convencerse de que rendirse nunca es una opción. Sabía que no era suerte que se le hubiera declarado inocente de los cargos que se le imputaron en aquel entonces, y por ello vio en la academia de aurores, la oportunidad de redimirse.

Pero no había sido sencillo.

Fueron días de pruebas interminables —dada su condición de exmortífago— y de momentos en los que quiso mandar todo a la mierda. Nada quedaba de la altivez con que un día presumió ser el hijo de un legado mágico sin mancha porque había aprendido la lección de la humildad, empezando por fin a comprender la importancia de ganarse las cosas a pulso.

Pero no todo fue esfuerzo. Sus excelentes notas durante su tiempo de escuela fueron su mayor carta de presentación, y la oportunidad que le había otorgado la ley mágica que ahora permitía la reinserción de los arrepentidos. El camino había sido largo, eso sí, pero había tenido ayudas extras y debía reconocer —muy a su pesar—, que Harry Potter tenía un papel importante en todo aquello.

Odiaba deberle algo y no precisamente porque continuara cultivando el resentimiento que de niño lo había acompañado, sino más bien porque se había dicho a sí mismo que intentaría siempre ganarse las cosas por mérito propio y no por obra de otros.

Y eso era lo que había hecho hasta el momento.

Con excepción de ella.

* * *

—Bienvenidos, antiguos alumnos y alumnas de nuestra amada escuela —Minerva Mcgonagall estaba de pie en la parte alta del Gran Comedor, desde donde saludaba con evidente alegría a todo el auditorio que a su vez, se mostraba emocionado de volver a estar allí—. Extiendo a ustedes un fraternal saludo y me complazco mucho en volver a tenerlos en casa.

Habían pasado años desde la guerra y aunque el castillo aún guardaba en sus rincones, los recuerdos de aquellos momentos de dolor que habían tenido lugar en sus pasillos, su reconstrucción era sinónimo del renacimiento del mundo mágico desde sus cimientos, de la misma manera como el ave fénix lo hacía de sus cenizas.

Era grato estar allí y para algunos estudiantes que no habían pisado el castillo desde el momento en que terminaron su formación mágica, el sentimiento de emoción y nostalgia era enorme.

Hermione había pensado hasta última hora que prescindiría de la invitación, pero Ginny Weasley podía ser bastante persuasiva cuando se lo proponía y luego de casi una hora de enumerarle las ventajas de volver a ver a sus antiguos compañeros, logró convencerla de enfundarse en un vestido de gala e incluso, de aplicarse algo de sleekeazy en el cabello.

Y ahí estaba, entre una enorme multitud que vestía sus mejores galas y que sonreía al reencontrarse con viejos amigos de escuela y con antiguos amores de adolescencia.

Cerca de la mesa de los bocadillos se veía a Blaise Zabini, hablando animadamente con Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson. Había oído decir que ambos chicos se convirtieron en expertos de las leyes mágicas, mientras la pelinegra era ahora un peso pesado en la industria de la confección de prendas de vestir.

En el otro extremo del lugar podía verse al profesor Longbottom platicando animadamente con Luna Lovegood, que ahora era una de las reporteras estrellas de El Profeta, y con Seamus Finnigan, dueño de una fábrica de pirotecnia que se encargaba de surtir de sus productos a _Sortilegios Weasley_.

Hermione se sentía complacida al ver como todos sus conocidos había progresado y esperó con ansias la llegada de sus amigos que ahora eran famosos en el mundo mágico, no sólo por las hazañas que protagonizaron en la guerra, sino también por destacar dentro del departamento de aurores y en el mundo del quidditch —en el caso de Ginny.

—… espero que disfruten la velada —terminó de decir McGonagall, siendo precedida por una cortina de aplausos que dejaron tras su paso, una animada música de fiesta. Hermione decidió juntarse con el grupo donde estaba Neville y justo cuando caminó hacia ellos, pudo divisar a Harry, a Ginny y a Ron, que estaban acompañados por Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy.

La castaña también sabía de él pues Harry le había contado de sus progresos en la academia de aurores y ahora, en el cuartel general.

De todas las personas que estaban en la sala, él era uno de los que más admiraba y no por sus logros, sino por el hecho de saber que había sido el único de todos en tener que cambiar totalmente sus convicciones y empezar de cero.

Había sido muy valiente en realidad, y esa era sólo una razón más por la que de vez en cuando pensaba en él.

* * *

Draco no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido buena idea asistir a la fiesta, pero Potter —su jefe—, lo había persuadido de hacerlo. En realidad, era incómodo andar a la par de él todo el tiempo, pues aunque ya eran maduros y las circunstancias eran diferentes, entre los muros de Hogwarts, la historia se había escrito de otra manera y estar del mismo lado, se sentía como una traición a las tradiciones.

Era una tontería en realidad, pero Draco sentía que lo correcto era estar con sus amigos, y en su antigua casa podía darse el lujo. Sin embargo, aquello habría tenido lugar de no haber sido porque la había visto a ella.

Esa noche estaba radiante y el rubio inevitablemente recordó el baile de navidad del torneo de los tres —cuatro— magos.

La que aquella vez caminaba del brazo de un gorila búlgaro, ahora iba sola y cada vez se acercaba más a él. Draco sabía que lo hacía por los Weasley y por Potter pero no le importaba pues la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo, fue aún más fuerte. Pocos lo sabían, pero la mayor razón por la cual siempre se ensañó con Hermione Granger era que con el pasar de los años, había desarrollado sentimientos románticos por ella.

* * *

Hermione estaba nerviosa.

Las palmas de las manos le sudaban y a medida que sus pasos la acercaban más a su grupo de amigos, la sensación en su estómago se intensificaba aún más.

Draco se veía bastante bien. En su traje de gala y con su cabello rubio un poco revuelto, lucía como el tipo de hombre que siempre le había gustado observar. Sus facciones ya no eran afiladas pues los golpes de la vida, las habían suavizado. La piel pálida, ahora estaba un poco coloreada por el sol y el rostro que siempre cargaba una mueca de desdén, ahora era más amable.

—¡Hermione! —la pelirroja saludó efusivamente, al tiempo que Hermione se unió completamente a ellos— creí que te habías arrepentido.

—Hola chicos —saludó la castaña dedicándole una mirada a cada uno.

—Hermione, te ves muy bonita —le dijo Harry, y fue inevitable que ella se sonrojara. No había podido acostumbrarse a los cumplidos y menos si había alguien más que la estuviera observando.

Porque sus ojos grises estaban puestos en ella.

—Gracias Harry, ustedes también lucen muy bien.

—¿Me pregunto, a qué hora servirán el banquete? —expresó Ron y la chica puso los ojos en blanco. Ron Weasley seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

En aquel instante, una canción bastante pegajosa llenó la estancia, haciendo que la mayoría se dirigiera a la pista de baile, incluidos Harry y Ron, el primero siendo arrastrado por Ginny —aún cuando ella sabía que lo suyo no era el baile— y el segundo por Parvati Patil, a quien había saludado efusivamente hacía un rato.

Hermione se puso aún más nerviosa al comprender que se había quedado sola con Malfoy y eso la hizo sentirse muy estúpida. Era una mujer adulta y en lugar de eso, se sentía como la niña de once años que acababa de recibir su carta de aceptación al colegio.

—Una buena fiesta —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, aunque de inmediato pensó que el comentario había sonado muy tonto.

—Eso creo —contestó él, fijando su mirada en cualquier parte. Ella lo ponía nervioso. Llevaba rato sin verla en persona, a pesar de conocer hasta el último detalle de su vida y sus rutinas.

—¿Qué tal el departamento de aurores? —preguntó ella pensando en un mejor tema de conversación.

—Muy bien. Es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba —respondió él, devanándose los sesos a la vez, con el fin de encontrar un buen tema para hablar. Ya no era el chico confiado del pasado— ¿Qué tal la vida como sanadora?

—Es buena, no me puedo quejar. Muchos pacientes, mucho que aprender.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos, haciendo que ambos se removieran en su lugar. Era más sencillo cuando sólo pensaban en el otro sin tener que idear una manera de interactuar en la vida real.

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó él de pronto y Hermione supo que se sentía igual que ella. Era extraño pero su primera interacción real en años, estaba costando más trabajo del que alguna vez había imaginado. Sin embargo, era su decisión darle un rumbo distinto a la cosas.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

—Me encantaría —le dijo sonriendo.

Y así comenzó todo.

Y bailaron una pieza y luego otra. Y hablaron con sus compañeros sobre sus vidas. Y rieron como no lo habían hecho en años. Y luego bailaron una vez más a la luz de las velas mágicas que poco a poco se consumieron, igual que la vergüenza y los sentimientos negativos que alguna vez tuvieron lugar en el corazón de cada uno.

Aquella noche, Hermione Granger descubrió cuanto había perdonado a aquellos que le hicieron daño, al tiempo que encontró las piezas faltantes de su vida. Comprendió que su profesión era maravillosa pero que podía darse más oportunidades fuera de sus libros y las paredes de san Mungo, de la misma manera en que lo hizo él.

Estaba siendo una noche maravillosa y cuando Draco volvió a verla, comprendió cuanto había cambiado su manera de mirar el mundo. Se perdonó a sí mismo y se dio cuenta de que había algo que subsistía en el fondo de su alma. Algo que exploraría, que dejaría salir, porque aquella noche inolvidable era sólo el comienzo de algo mucho más grande.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!

Quiero saludar especialmente a **AreRojasDH, SallyElizabethHR, CoposdeHielo, Yaro Alex** y a **Doristarazona**.

Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios.

Besos,

Gizz.


	4. Elecciones

**DISCLAIMER:** Rowling es la dueña, ama y señora de todo lo conocido aquí. Literalmente hablando.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en la «Dramione Week 2016» del foro «El mapa del mortífago»

Prompt: Crucio

* * *

 **Capítulo IV.**

 **Elecciones**

Las cortinas verdes estaban entreabiertas, dejando colar a través de ellas, la helada brisa proveniente del bosque.

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde y la pequeña cabaña, tenuemente iluminada por la luz de algunas velas, se sentía más cálida de lo que ambos podían recordar.

Draco se encontraba mal herido. Tenía dos costillas rotas y algunos moretones causados por el reciente enfrentamiento que había tenido, pero lo mayormente mancillado era su orgullo pues había sido tomado por sorpresa por nada más y nada menos que su tía Bellatrix Lestrange, quien al parecer llevaba días buscándolo desesperadamente.

Sabía que algo como eso sucedería pues tenía la plena seguridad de que casi le pisaban los talones, pero haber tenido que encontrarse con ella, a unas cuantas horas de camino de donde estaba su refugio transitorio, había sido algo bastante sorpresivo.

Un error que no podía volver a permitirse, y menos porque ahora era más que sólo él.

Por suerte estaba ella.

Hermione Granger no sólo había salvado su alma, sino también su trasero en más de una ocasión. Era increíble que la chica a la que le había hecho la vida imposible en la escuela, fuera la única que no había temido seguirlo en el momento en que se lo pidió. Hermione Granger era más de lo que podía haber aspirado a tener alguna vez y aún se preguntaba qué era lo que había hecho bien para conseguir que precisamente ella lo amara.

Pero había tenido esa gran fortuna y ahora no se detenía a pensar en las razones de ello. Estaba convencido de que su tía también se había sorprendido al verlos juntos, pues sus ojos no lo habían podido disimular, igual que el dolor que la había embargado cuando Hermione disparara aquel _crucio_ contra ella.

La bruja lo había atrapado saliendo de una tienda muggle en la cual estaba comprando algunas provisiones. Si a Bellatrix le pareció extraño que su refugio fuera precisamente el mundo que siempre odió, no lo demostró, pero el haber visto a Hermione Granger apuntándole fijamente con su varita para defender a su sobrino de ella, eso sí que había sido toda una revelación.

Y era que nadie lo había visto venir, ni sus padres que creyeron que había huido por cobardía, ni su padrino que estaba convencido de que había muerto a manos de Harry Potter, ni mucho menos Voldemort que aún se preguntaba cómo era que alguien podía ser tan tonto como para desafiarlo y seguir pensando en vivir.

Le dolía cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, pero las diligentes manos de Hermione y el amor con el que lo curaba, eran el paño de agua tibia que alivianaba su dolor. El _crucio_ que su tía le había lanzado no era nada comparado con el que la castaña había utilizado en la mujer, y tenía que ser demasiado hipócrita para decir que no había disfrutado del sufrimiento de aquella que se había regocijado tantas veces en el suyo.

Pero Hermione no la estaba pasando bien y Draco sabía cuál era la razón. Ella era una chica buena, que se regía por las reglas y que respetaba por sobre todas las cosas a cada una de las criaturas del mundo. Él era consciente de que se había convertido en una mala influencia para ella, pues desde que estaba con él, su vida se había transformado en una constante huida que lo único que le prometía era inestabilidad.

Pero eso era lo único que tenían.

Un largo camino y a ellos mismos.

—Sé que aún te preguntas por qué lo hice —Hermione lo miraba de reojo, mientras envolvía la venda blanca alrededor de su torso, lleno de hematomas—, pero la verdad es que ni yo misma sé explicarlo.

El dolor pulsante que sentía Draco en sus costillas se disipó un momento al ver la lucha interna de Hermione respecto de sus actuaciones. Sabía que ella no era del tipo de persona que disfrutaba de ver sufrir a otra, y debía aceptar que aquella reacción lo había sorprendido a él también. Pero no era nadie para juzgarla y mucho menos al recordar que gracias a su determinación, ahora estaba vivo.

—No hay nada de malo en ello —le dijo él, deteniendo su mano y obligándola a mirarlo—, no te sientas culpable por algo de lo que no debes hacerlo.

—Yo no soy así.

—Lo sé, pero también sé que lo hiciste por una buena causa.

—¿Entonces, por qué me siento tan mal? —le preguntó angustiada, mientras él apretó su mano con el fin de reconfortarla.

—Porque a diferencia de mí, tú eres una buena persona aún con quienes no lo merecemos.

Hermione lo abrazó, antes de fundir sus labios en un beso.

Había sido un día largo pero siempre era bueno estar en casa aunque el concepto fuera efímero en realidad. La cabaña que habitaban tenía bastantes salvaguardas pero estaba relativamente cerca de donde había ocurrido el incidente y no podían darle la oportunidad a Bellatrix, o peor aún, a Voldemort de que los encontrara de nuevo.

Por ahora estarían allí, pero al día siguiente deberían emigrar como los nómadas en que se habían convertido y porque para bien o para mal, ese era el camino que habían elegido.

—Lo lamento —susurró él aún en los labios de la castaña, que levantando la cabeza lo miró—, lamento haber convertido tu vida en un caos.

—Yo no lo lamento. Esta fue mi elección.

—Lo sé y lamento también ser egoísta, porque en el fondo me alegra que me hayas elegido a mí.

Hermione sonrió por primera vez en horas.

—No te atribuyas todo el crédito —le dijo acariciando su mejilla con el dedo índice—. Te había elegido mucho antes de que me pidieras venir contigo.

Draco volvió a besarla, esta vez con pasión porque a pesar del dolor físico y emocional que el día les había dejado, estaban juntos y de momento, aquello no podía estropearse.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí, una herida Bellatrix Lestrange pensaba en todo lo que le había sucedido. La maldita sangresucia y su sobrino estaban juntos y esa era una ofensa que no pasaría por alto. Se había jurado a sí misma encontrarlos y matarlos con sus propias manos.

Aunque aquello fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

* * *

De nuevo, saludos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Saludo especialmente a **Doristarazona** , **AreRojasDH** , **AiceMB** y a **Guest.**

Besos,

Gizz.


	5. Mentiras verdaderas

**DISCLAIMER:** Rowling es la dueña, ama y señora de todo lo conocido aquí. Literalmente hablando.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en la «Dramione Week 2016» del foro «El mapa del mortífago»

Prompt: Veritaserum

* * *

 **Capítulo V.**

 **Mentiras verdaderas**

Era el inicio del otoño y también el comienzo de un nuevo año en Hogwarts.

De la misma manera en que las hojas empezaban a caer de los árboles, empujadas por el viento y llevadas a cualquier lugar, los estudiantes del colegio de magia y hechicería del Reino Unido, empezaban a dejarse llevar por todas las experiencias que traía consigo la adolescencia.

Hagrid tendría su primera oportunidad para ejercer como maestro de cuidado de criaturas mágicas y aun cuando no tenía experiencia en la enseñanza, tenía confianza en que podía esforzarse lo suficiente por hacerlo bien. Pocas ocasiones en la vida eran como esta y si algo tenía claro era que no la iba a desaprovechar.

Pero debía empezar bien, y por ello le había pedido a Dumbledore que le diera la oportunidad de realizar una especie de integración a campo abierto con sus estudiantes, con el fin de empatizar con ellos y a la vez, hacer que se familiarizaran con algo de lo que abundaría para ellos durante el resto del año escolar.

El director de Hogwarts era prudente y sabía que podía ser difícil llevar a cabo algo así, y que para ello, Hagrid necesitaría a más de un colaborador para vigilar a los estudiantes pues aquello podía ser un arma de doble filo. Sin embargo, también confiaba en él y era sabedor de todo el esfuerzo y la valía que el semigigante le estaba dando a su nueva misión.

¡Así cómo negarse!

* * *

Los estudiantes de cuarto año de la escuela estaban entusiasmados, o por lo menos, la mayoría de ellos. Pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de realizar actividades lúdico-pedagógicas fuera del castillo y esta parecía la de oro, sobre todo porque más que una salida con fines educativos, lo que «el campamento de Hagrid» —como lo habían llamado— prometía era una segura noche de diversión juvenil.

Y ellos lo sabían muy bien.

La instalación de las tiendas de dormir y la división de los grupos había sido a media tarde. Cada una de ellas equipada para ser habitada por tres estudiantes del mismo sexo, sin importar la casa a la que pertenecieran.

Los trozos de leña, perfectamente cortados y apilados, ya estaban esperándolos en el centro de todo el campamento y una vez terminaron todos de acomodarse, el profesor Hagrid, en compañía de los profesores Sprout y Flitwick, dieron inicio a la actividad central.

Durante más o menos una hora, se dedicaron a hablar acerca de las criaturas mágicas que acechaban en el bosque a sus espaldas y cuando lograron captar la atención de todos los estudiantes —o por lo menos, de la mayoría—, encendieron la fogata y se dedicaron a contar historias sobre animales fantásticos, mientras se bebía un delicioso chocolate caliente.

* * *

—¿Ya lo saben? —preguntó Lavender, evidentemente emocionada al entrar en la tienda que compartían Hermione, Luna y Ginny.

—¿Saber qué? —dijo la rubia con aire distraído.

—Zabini y sus amigos están organizando algo —contestó la chica con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

—Si lo están organizando ellos, no debe ser nada bueno —agregó Hermione, terminando de hacer su cama y sentándose sobre ella.

—¿Hermione, por qué eres tan aguafiestas? —le preguntó Lavender haciendo un puchero de niña pequeña—, ¿Acaso no te da curiosidad?

—No, en realidad no me da curiosidad saber que puedo meterme en problemas.

Lavender la ignoró y dirigió su mirada a Ginny que estaba recostada en su cama y con la vista en el techo de la tienda.

—¿Y qué me dices tú, Ginny?

—Yo voy —contestó sin vacilar—, quiero ver qué es lo que trama el idiota de Zabini.

—¿Y tú, Luna?

—Creo que estará bien. No creo que pueda pasar nada malo en la tienda de esos chicos.

Las tres dirigieron su mirada a Hermione que las ignoraba estoicamente y que al final, suspiró cansada.

—Bien. Haré una aparición.

* * *

—¿Te aseguraste de que vendrán? —preguntó el moreno al chico que acababa de entrar en la tienda.

—No te preocupes, le he dicho a Lavender Brown que las persuada de asistir.

una sonrisa malévola surcó el rostro del chico, mientras en sus manos una botella dio vueltas como loca.

—Esto va a estar mejor de lo que se imaginan.

* * *

La fiesta de Zabini no era para todo el curso y sin embargo, había suficientes personas para que la tienda se llenara. A la hora de la fogata se había bebido chocolate caliente y algunos Slytherin se habían encargado de verter suficiente poción para dormir en los vasos de todos sus profesores, incluyendo el de Hagrid aunque en este la dosis había tenido que ser aún más grande.

Todo estaba listo. Los invitados, la botella y el complemento de la actividad. Luego de que todos entraran y de que se insonorizara el lugar, el líder del asunto tomó la vocería.

—Supongo que todos los que están aquí vienen por verdadera diversión, así que debo advertirles que quienes se queden aún con esta advertencia, deberán someterse a lo que aquí suceda —anunció el moreno y algunos chicos como Neville Longbottom tragaron grueso.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos? —preguntó Pansy con impaciencia—. Déjate de tonterías y explícanos ya.

—No comas ansias —contestó Zabini tomando la botella de vino vacía que estaba en el piso.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos con una botella de vino que no tiene nada? —dijo Lavender y el moreno la ignoró, sacando otra botella, esta vez una llena de zumo de calabaza.

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó Pansy de nuevo—, ¿Nos trajiste aquí para que bebiéramos jugo de calabaza?

—En vez de decir tonterías, deberías hacer lo que les digo —contestó—. Necesito que todos nos organicemos en un círculo alrededor de la botella.

Los chicos hicieron caso y aunque Hermione estaba segura de que lo que sucedería no sería bueno, decidió no objetar nada. Sus amigas la consideraban una amargada y necesitaba demostrarse a sí misma que aquello no era cierto.

—Muy bien, ahora que están organizados jugaremos a «verdad o reto».

—¿Qué? —exclamó Pansy, molesta— ¿Nos trajiste para semejante tontería?

Blaise la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Deberías trabajar en cerrar el pico un rato, Pansy —le contestó Malfoy y al ver la reacción de burla de sus compañeros, decidió quedarse callada.

—Jugaremos «verdad o reto» —continuó Blaise—, pero será extremo. Cuando alguien reciba la punta de la botella, el de la cola tendrá que preguntarle si elige «verdad» o «reto».

—Eso ya lo sabemos genio y sinceramente…

—¿Me dejas terminar, Pansy? —le dijo y la pelinegra guardó silencio— Si la persona elige «reto», tendrá que hacer lo que sea que le pongan como penitencia, pero si elige «verdad», para garantizar la validez de su respuesta, tendrá que beber antes un vaso de jugo de calabaza que contiene nada más y nada menos que _veritaserum._

Los comentarios de los chicos no se hicieron esperar, desde aquellos a quienes les parecía emocionante la experiencia, hasta los que reprobaban el asunto porque sabían que aquello había sido obtenido de manera ilegal y principalmente, porque no estaban seguros de sí era buena idea hablar bajo los efectos del suero de la verdad. Hermione solamente pensaba en la cantidad de reglas que estaba rompiendo con sólo estar en esa tienda.

—¿Están listos? —preguntó Zabini, al tiempo que pasó su mirada por el grupo que ya había formado el círculo—. Si hay algún cobarde aquí, que hable ahora o que se atenga a las consecuencias.

Hermione permaneció en silencio a pesar de que su conciencia le decía que lo mejor era retirarse de una vez por todas. Tal vez, por una vez en su vida, podía dejar de ser la chica perfecta que todos esperaban que fuera.

Y Zabini asumió el silencio como aprobación, por lo cual decidió dar inicio al juego. La botella empezó a girar y los primeros en tener que responder fueron Neville y Luna. Ella eligió «verdad» y luego de beber un sorbo de zumo de calabaza, se dio a la tarea de contestar su pregunta.

—¿Hay alguien que te guste en este lugar? —preguntó Neville, ligeramente sonrojado. Todos sabían que la chica le gustaba, menos ella, por supuesto, y la mayoría de las personas en la sala pensaban que aquello era patético.

—Sí —contestó ella sin vacilar. No obstante, Neville se dio cuenta de que la información era insuficiente para su cometido.

Luego de ello, Harry tuvo que preguntarle a Pansy y mucho después, Ron Weasley cuestionó a Daphne Greengrass.

—¿Saldrías conmigo alguna vez?

—¿Siempre eres así de molesta?

Y así continuaron las preguntas y algunos retos referentes a tonterías que hicieron reír a la mayoría de chicos en la tienda, pues la sinceridad era algo que no se veía todos los días. Sin embargo, lo que todos ignoraban era que la verdadera intención de Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott era dejar al descubierto a uno de sus amigos y de paso, a la chicas que les gustaban.

Ambos Slytherin tenían la meta de que Draco dejara de negar lo que ellos creían evidente y se habían dado a la tarea de volverlo realidad, a como diera lugar. De cualquier manera para las serpientes «el fin siempre justifica los medios».

—Bueno, es mi turno de rodar la botella —dijo Theodore Nott, logrando que cola y cabeza de la botella cayeran frente a él y Ginny Weasley, respectivamente.

Ginny era una chica arriesgada, así que no tuvo reparo en elegir la opción que implicaba beber veritaserum.

—¿Has tenido sueños eróticos con Blaise? —lanzó el castaño sin anestesia y la pelirroja sintió que la respuesta le quemaba las entrañas. ¡Maldita sea! Estaba segura de que todo era obra de Zabini. Estúpido Theo y su cara de niño bueno.

—Sí —contestó ella y de inmediato sus mejillas enrojecieron y se colocaron a la par de su cabello, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó el rostro del moreno.

Un punto más para él.

—Lo sabía, Weasley —dijo el chico haciendo girar de nuevo la botella que quedó frente a él y Draco. La expresión del rubio fue de diversión y Zabini sabía lo que venía a continuación.

—Lánzala —dijo encarándolo.

—¿Verdad o reto? —el moreno tomó el vaso de zumo sin responder a la pregunta— ¿Le tienes ganas a Ginny Weasley?

La respuesta se atragantó en su garganta, pero al final salió, fuerte y clara —Sí.

Dentro de la tienda se escuchó una carcajada, mientras Blaise Zabini miró al emisor de la misma con cara de pocos amigos. A veces los tiros podían salir por la culata, pero él no se quedaría con esa. Se la devolvería y mucho peor.

* * *

La botella giraba y giraba y Hermione no había tenido ocasión de hacer nada, lo que de cierta manera era un alivio. No sabía si era peor tener que hacer alguna tontería en contra de su voluntad, o hablar bajo los efectos de algo que revelaría hasta sus más profundos secretos y por eso rogó a Merlín que todo se mantuviera igual.

Sin embargo, lo que ella no sabía era que así como Zabini había planeado todo aquello para dejar al descubierto a sus amigos —y en el camino, a él mismo—, también lo había hecho en relación con tres chicas, y una de esas era ella.

La botella giró de nuevo y esta vez fue el mismo Zabini quien tuvo la ocasión de preguntarle precisamente a ella.

Malditas palabras y el supuesto poder que tienen.

—¿Verdad o reto, Granger?

Las piernas de Hermione temblaron aún cuando estaba sentada y luego de pensárselo por un segundo, decidió que tal vez lo mejor sería hablar con la verdad. No quería darle la ocasión a Zabini para que le pusiera un reto incumplible. Eso podía ser peor de decir una verdad o intentar pronunciar —sin éxito— una supuesta mentira que de todas maneras sería verdadera.

—Verdad —contestó tomando el vaso de jugo de calabaza que no tenía un sabor diferente de lo normal.

—Muy bien —empezó y con una sonrisa indisimulada, soltó la pregunta que la mayoría estaban esperando— ¿Es verdad que Draco te parece sexy?

La castaña enrojeció al instante y antes de contestar, buscó la mirada del rubio que atento, esperaba por la respuesta.

—Si —contestó ella y Theodore Nott estuvo listo a renegar.

—¡Por favor, Blaise! Esa es la pregunta más estúpida que has podido hacer. Todos sabemos que la mayoría de chicas de Hogwarts consideran a Draco de esa manera.

—Tienes razón, Theo —concedió el moreno como parte del plan—. Creo que eso no es justo, así que te preguntaré algo más si estás de acuerdo —preguntó, dirigiéndose a Hermione que aunque quiso decir que no, no pudo.

—Si.

—Siendo así, ¿Accederías a tener algo con Draco si te lo pidiera?

«¿QUÉ?» Resonó en su interior y una gota de sudor frío recorrió su espalda. Estaba acabada.

¿Cómo evitaría contestar si ni siquiera tenía que pensar en la respuesta?

Draco Malfoy era un idiota presumido, un arrogante de primera, pero extrañamente para ella, no podía dejar de pensar en lo emocionante que sería estar entre sus brazos. Se maldijo a sí misma por ser una idiota, por no tener vergüenza, pero sobre todo, porque igual que muchas de las chicas del colegio, se sentía estúpidamente atraída por el rubio.

—Sí —contestó y de inmediato se levantó de su sitio, molesta y muy avergonzada— ¿Contentos? Creo que mejor me voy a dormir —remató, enfadada consigo misma por haber caído en la trampa de aquellos imbéciles, sobre todo de Malfoy que la miraba entre sorprendido y complacido.

Caminó a grandes zancadas hacia su tienda siendo seguida de cerca por Luna y Ginny, quienes también habían decidido dejar el juego. El resto de chicos se quedaron murmurando acerca de la respuesta de la castaña y principalmente sus dos mejores amigos que no podían creer lo que habían escuchado.

¿Hermione, saldría con el hurón? Aquello tenía que ser una broma.

Mientras tanto, el rubio se había quedado pensando en las palabras de la chica. Ojalá Zabini no hubiera sido tan idiota de ponerla en evidencia frente a todos porque ahora las cosas se le complicarían aún más. Maldita la hora en que le había hecho de robar el veritaserum de la oficina de Snape. De haber sabido que aquello era para arruinar sus planes, se hubiera quedado quieto en su lugar.

* * *

Después de la partida de Hermione y de sus amigas, el juego no fue lo mismo. Las preguntas fueron menos explícitas y hubo personas que abandonaron de a poco la tienda hasta que ya no quedó nadie. En su tienda, Hermione no podía dormir recordando lo ridícula que se había visto y por ello, estaba pensando seriamente en la idea de no volver a mostrar su cara durante lo que quedaba del año.

Como si eso fuera posible.

Lo que ella no sabía era que Draco Malfoy —quien en ese momento pensaba en ella también—, hubiera estado dispuesto a contestar «sí», si alguno de sus amigos le hubiera preguntado si estaba enamorado de ella.

La ironía más grande era que aquel había sido el fin del juego después de todo.

* * *

Este es el fic más tonto del planeta, lo sé. Pero estaba sobre el tiempo y quería ponerlo de cualquier manera. Se llama «siete vidas» y debe contener «siete fics», esa fue la razón de que escribiera este.

En fin, gracias a **YyessyY, Doristarazona, SallyElizabethHR, Yaro Alex** y a **AreRojasDH** por sus comentarios y por seguir aquí.

Besos.

Gizz.


	6. Un último beso

**DISCLAIMER:** Rowling es la dueña, ama y señora de todo lo conocido aquí. Literalmente hablando.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en la «Dramione Week 2016» del foro «El mapa del mortífago»

Prompt: Beso

* * *

 **Capítulo VI.**

 **Un último beso**

Hermione tomó la rosa tan roja como su propia sangre y depositó sobre ella un beso, antes de arrojarla sobre la gramilla e irse de aquel lugar.

Ese día en particular se sentía cansada y decidió que a diferencia de otros, no caminaría hasta su casa. Había establecido una rutina, pero era demasiado tedioso acostumbrarse a algo como eso, mucho más si sus pensamientos e incluso sus sentidos, seguían traicionándola constantemente.

El viento sopló más fuerte y por la ventana del automóvil se colaron unas cuantas gotas de la llovizna que empezaba a caer. El día era gris igual que sus ojos y Hermione pensó que incluso el estado del tiempo se confabulaba para hacer que no se olvidara de tener muy presente a Draco.

Un suave toque en su mejilla la sobresaltó e hizo que su piel se estremeciera como en tiempos de antaño. El rubio todavía tenía la capacidad de ejercer poder sobre ella y de hacer que su corazón latiera o se detuviera con el recuerdo de sus labios.

Dolía.

Dolía como nada en el mundo y a pesar de que Hermione Granger conocía mucho acerca del dolor, no había algo que se equiparara con aquello.

El chofer hizo girar el automóvil en la esquina y se encaminó hacia la enorme casa que estaba a diez cuadras de aquel punto en Londres muggle. Draco había decidido que su relación era una especie de reconciliación con el mundo y desde entonces, sus creencias y prejuicios habían cambiado hasta el punto de considerar perfecta la idea de vivir con ella entre muggles, aunque con todas las comodidades propias de un Malfoy.

Sin embargo, lo hermoso de aquel plan había durado menos de lo que esperaban y Hermione todavía se lamentaba por ello.

—De verdad quisiera saber cuándo vas a dejarme ser libre —soltó, entrelazando las manos en su regazo.

* * *

Era sábado y Hermione había decidido pasar el día en casa.

De vez en cuando disfrutaba de la soledad y la quietud de su sala de estar, donde el aroma de las páginas de alguno de sus libros viejos, el sonido relajante del crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea y el sabor inconfundible del chocolate caliente, terminaban por volverse el único centro de su atención.

Había decidido tomarse un tiempo luego de la escuela de leyes mágicas, en el cual, ella y Draco habían formalizado su relación yéndose a vivir juntos. Habían sido meses maravillosos, pero las circunstancias habían cambiado y en realidad, nadie tenía la culpa de ello. O tal vez sí, pero ya no servía de nada encontrar responsables y mucho menos pretender que pagaran por sus actos.

Los días en invierno se hacían más largos ahora que él no estaba en casa. El lugar se sentía demasiado grande para una sola persona y a pesar de que había logrado acondicionarlo a sus necesidades, ya no poseía el calor de hogar que solía tener al principio.

Parecía que ya nada era como antes.

El pitido de su teléfono celular desvió sus ojos del libro en sus manos y sus pies la llevaron hasta la pequeña mesita cerca de la ventana donde una fotografía de ella y Draco sonriendo, parecía burlarse de ella. La castaña trató de ignorarla y concentrar su atención en la pantalla del móvil, pero la sonrisa resplandeciente y envolvente del rubio parecía ser más atrayente que el texto que le había escrito Ginny.

 _Hoy es noche de chicas. Luna y Pansy quieren ir a uno de los clubes nocturnos del centro muggle. ¿Vienes? No quiero que esa enorme casa termine por consumirte. Necesitas divertirte de vez en cuando._

 _Ginny._

Hermione tomó el móvil en su mano y volvió a sentarse en el mullido sillón. Deseaba desechar la invitación y poder hacer planes diferentes, pero sus opciones eran limitadas, salvo por la idea de continuar con su lectura o de ver algún tonto programa de comedia en la televisión.

Se levantó y por un momento observó su reflejo en el espejo. Se veía igual que siempre, tal vez un poco más delgada, pero a penas los suficiente para notarlo. Las bolsas debajo de sus ojos habían desaparecido por fin, pero con ellas también se había ido el brillo que solían tener. El tono chocolate parecía muerto desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Se dirigió a su habitación y de nuevo pudo sentir los ojos grises de Draco observarla. Estaba en todas partes. Era como el aire, invisible, pero indispensable y sin embargo, Hermione se obligó a ignorarlo y a vestirse para salir.

* * *

El lugar estaba lleno. Las luces estroboscópicas la cegaron momentáneamente y el aroma dulzón del humo le causó un leve mareo. Había sido buena idea salir con sus amigas, pero parecía que llevaba años sin asomarse a un lugar diferente del rutinario. Se sentía extraña entre tanta gente y a pesar de que la música que llenaba todo el espacio era atrayente, por lo menos de momento, no la convencía de querer bailar.

—¡Este lugar es genial! —dijo Pansy, mientras sonreía descaradamente al chico de cabello oscuro que la miraba desde la barra.

—Lo sé, vine con Blaise en una ocasión —contestó Ginny, acomodándose la melena roja lisa sobre la espalda.

Hermione veía a todos lados sin decir nada. La mayoría de gente contoneaba su cuerpo de manera sensual en grupos y las sonrisas en sus rostros denotaban que se estaban divirtiendo. Era extraño, aquel lugar hubiera sido el último que ella podría escoger para pasar un buen rato, pero increíblemente, empezaba a sentir que allí era donde debía estar.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione? —le preguntó Luna, poniéndole la mano en uno de sus hombros descubiertos. La castaña volteó a verla y le sonrió.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Ocuparon una mesa cerca de una de las columnas que surcaban el sitio y en menos de quince minutos, todas se movían al ritmo de una canción que al parecer estaba de moda. Hermione se había dejado convencer de Ginny para salir y le parecía injusto aguarle la fiesta quedándose sentada en la mesa toda la noche.

Los movimientos de Ginny eran sueltos, los de Pansy, sensuales y los de Luna, un poco extraños. Hermione lo intentaba levantando los brazos y moviendo su cabeza y su cadera en sincronía, mientras sus pensamientos se balanceaban al ritmo de la música. Era una noche y fría y sin embargo, el tumulto de gente daba una impresión de calidez que ella llevaba algún tiempo sin poder percibir.

El licor era suave, pero a pesar de eso le quemaba la garganta a su paso. La sensación de libertad que proporcionaba era agradable y la castaña se permitió a sí misma abandonarse a ella por algunos instantes, hasta que lo vio.

Ahí entre la multitud de pie, con su sonrisa ladeada y sus ojos grises fijos en ella, resaltaba como un una estrella luminosa en una noche oscura. El corazón de Hermione latió tan fuerte que fue imposible ignorarlo y para cuando fue consciente, sus pies ya se movían hasta donde estaba él.

—¿A dónde vas? —le dijo Ginny, agarrándole una mano.

—Ya regreso —fue todo lo que contestó la chica, soltando el agarre de su amiga.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo.

Frente a frente.

Durante un segundo sólo se miraron y luego de que Hermione lo inspeccionara lo suficiente para convencerse a sí misma de que no soñaba, colocó sus dos manos alrededor del cuello de Draco y estampó sus labios contra los de él.

Había olvidado lo que significaba besarlo y a pesar de que se reprendió por sentir tantas cosas en el estómago, se permitió disfrutar del contacto de sus labios y sus manos sobre su piel. Sentía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que había rozado su boca y a pesar de que sabía que el dolor volvería, decidió hacer caso omiso a su cerebro.

El beso duró menos de lo que ella hubiera querido y aunque luego de separarse continuaron abrazados, el frio que la inundó la devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Alguna vez vas a dejarme libre? —le preguntó, pero él guardando silencio tomó su mano para arrastrarla lejos de la vista de sus amigas.

Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirlo, estrechando su mano y grabando cada tacto en su memoria para cuando todo aquello terminara, pues sabía que iba a acabar de la misma manera en que había empezado.

Draco se detuvo y volviendo la mano de Hermione a su propio rostro, la instó a acariciarlo. Su piel estaba fría y aunque era igual de suave que siempre, parecía desconocer sus caricias. Después sin más, atrapó su cintura y la invitó a bailar con él la melodía suave que empezaba a llenar el lugar.

La castaña recostó su cabeza al pecho de Draco y así se movieron durante algunos minutos. De verdad deseaba prolongar el momento mucho más, pero sabía que aquello le haría padecer el mismo dolor insoportable que en el pasado había experimentado el primer dueño de aquella reliquia.

—¿Hermione? —la llamó Pansy, viéndola con cara de preocupación—. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Nos asustaste.

La castaña fijó sus ojos confundidos en ella y luego de un segundo dejó de balancearse al ritmo de la canción romántica que ya casi finalizaba. Su anhelo la había llevado a hacer algo que jamás creyó posible, pero que era el reflejo del deseo recurrente que empezó a perseguirla cada día desde aquel octubre.

—Será mejor volver con las chicas.

Hermione asintió y caminó con ella hasta el lugar donde Ginny y Luna parecían buscarla entre la multitud, mientras la pequeña piedra cayó de su mano al suelo, olvidada. Nunca se había atrevido a utilizarla hasta esa noche y sabía que eso significaba que debía ponerle un alto a la situación. Draco se había ido y aunque el recuerdo de aquel beso aún estaba en sus labios, latente y real como había parecido, había entendido por fin que debía dejarlo partir, igual que el día dejaba que las horas se fueran una tras otra para dar paso a uno nuevo.

El olvido era sinónimo de dolor, pero en su caso, era el camino más acertado. Hermione extrañamente sintió por primera vez en su vida que podía ser capaz de hacerlo.

* * *

Allí sentada sobre la gramilla recién cortada, tomó la rosa tan roja como su propia sangre y depositó sobre ella un beso profundo antes de colocarla sobre la loza fría donde podía leerse el «siempre a mi lado» que había hecho grabar en la piedra para él.

El día de nuevo pintaba gris, pero ahora estaba convencida de que podía seguir adelante sin melancolía.

O por lo menos, intentarlo.

* * *

Para este fic me inspiré en algo que vi por ahí en un video. Veremos si alguien pudo reconocer similitudes.

Muchas gracias a **Yaro Alex, YyessyY, SallyElizabethHR, adrylizz, AreRojasDH, Doristarazona** y a **Annykzhenn** por sus comentarios.

Espero que este nuevo capítulo les haya gustado.

Chocolate kisses.

Gizz.


	7. Espacios en blanco

**DISCLAIMER:** Rowling es la dueña, ama y señora de todo lo conocido aquí. Literalmente hablando.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en la «Dramione Week 2016» del foro «El mapa del mortífago»

Prompt: Fotografía

* * *

 **Capítulo VII.**

 **Espacios en blanco**

Hermione caminaba solitaria por las inmediaciones del lago negro, sosteniendo en sus manos el tomo de historia de la magia que había retirado de la biblioteca días antes y el cual pretendía leer bajo un árbol en su hora libre.

Harry y Ron se habían ido a su práctica de quidditch y Ginny estaba reunida con Parvati y Lavender para organizar la celebración del cumpleaños de Luna que sería en dos semanas. La habían invitado a unirse al asunto pero ella, alegando su falta de tiempo para estudiar para sus exámenes, les había hecho saber que estaría de acuerdo con todo lo que ellas eligieran y que en el momento en el que fuera necesario, estaría cien por ciento disponible para apoyarlas.

Luego de llegar al lugar indicado se sentó y acomodando sus piernas posición de flor de loto, se dispuso a abrir el libro en la página donde lo había dejado la última vez.

El día estaba despejado y tranquilo y el sitio que había elegido era por demás propicio. Hermione amaba los lugares solitarios porque eran los que le proporcionaban la tranquilidad suficiente para concentrarse en su lectura. Había tenido que empezar a pasar de la biblioteca pues la presencia de algunas personas se había vuelto recurrente y a la vez bastante inquietante.

Draco Malfoy parecía tener la manía de estar en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo que ella y aunque había dejado de insultarla y de meterse en sus asuntos en general, el que estuviera cerca de ella, observándola todo el tiempo —porque no se molestaba en disimularlo—, le causaba una emoción que le revolvía el estómago.

Las aguas del lago estaban quietas, igual que las ramas de los árboles que no emitían ni siquiera un leve soplido de viento y el único sonido cercano era el que ella misma causaba al pasar la página. Un suspiro largo se escapó sin previo aviso de su boca y por un momento, levantó su mirada de la lectura y se recostó al tronco grueso del árbol para descansar la espalda. Había dormido mal la noche anterior y tenía una pequeña molestia en su espalda, por lo que por un instante cerró sus ojos y se permitió relajarse hasta que tuvo la sensación de que alguien la observaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se encontró con la mirada gris de Malfoy fija sobre ella. De inmediato se sobresaltó y levantándose de golpe de su sitio, dejó que el libro en su regazo cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

—¡Malfoy! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Draco observó el libro en el piso y luego posó sus ojos de nuevo en el rostro de Hermione.

—¿No es evidente? Estaba buscándote —le dijo acercándose y haciendo que ella se pegara al tronco del árbol—. No sé por qué te empeñas en desaparecer.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó contrariada.

—¿Exactamente qué? ¿Que he notado que últimamente te escondes de mí? ¿O qué te estaba buscando?

—¿Por qué habrías de hacer algo como eso? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez sobresaltada.

—No sé —contestó él con gesto despreocupado—, quizás porque quería verte.

Hermione sintió que el corazón le palpitaba en los oídos.

 _¿Malfoy estaba hablando en serio?_

Tenía que estar bajo el poder de un _imperio_ para decir cosas como esas. Lo observó sigilosamente y se movió de su lugar, evitando estar tan cerca de él, mientras el rubio la miró con expresión divertida en el rostro.

—¿Estás ebrio? —lanzó de pronto y Draco levantó una ceja, curioso.

—¿Qué?

—Entonces, estás bajo el efecto de algún encantamiento.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Granger?

—Creo que te volviste loco.

—No —replicó.

La chica podía ser una testaruda cuando se lo proponía.

—¿Entonces qué te pasa? —le gritó.

—Me gustas —contestó él con tranquilidad, mientras observaba la posición descolocada de Hermione frente a él—. Y a decir verdad, ya no me molestaré en negarlo

 _¿Qué acababa de decir?_

La boca de la castaña se formó en una O mientras lo miró sin emitir sonido alguno. Definitivamente el rubio había enloquecido.

—¿Y me lo dices así, sin más?

—¿Cómo esperabas que te lo dijera entonces?

—Pues no sé, pero no así.

—¿Tal vez con una nota en tu buzón? ¿O quizás, un mensaje en uno de tus libros? —ironizó—, por favor Granger, ya estamos demasiado grandes para eso y de cualquier manera, pensé que ya lo habías notado. Para ser la bruja más brillante de _bla bla bla_ , no eres nada perspicaz.

Hermione se sintió un poco tonta y tan avergonzada que estaba convencida de que su rostro inevitablemente se había coloreado de rojo.

—Pues no te creo —soltó al fin y el rubio esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces, cuál era el fin de todo esto?

Draco esbozó una sonrisa aún más grande, antes de dar la vuelta para marcharse.

—Asegurarme que desde ahora no vas a sacarme de tu cabeza.

* * *

Hermione llevaba días sin poder pensar en algo diferente de las palabras de Draco Malfoy.

 _Maldito hurón._

¿Cómo diablos se las arreglaba para jugar con su mente de esa manera?

Aunque no había intentado hablar con ella de nuevo, Hermione se había visto a si misma pendiente de los movimientos del rubio en más de una ocasión. Draco Malfoy era una detestable cucaracha que continuaba tan campante por su vida, mientras ella había perdido por completo su tranquilidad.

Era tonto y vergonzoso admitirlo porque la castaña tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales centrar su mente, pero también era estúpido no reconocer que ese «me gustas», le había generado bastantes inquietudes.

¿Acaso no pensaba decir nada más al respecto?

¿Estaría esperando a que ella tomara la iniciativa?

Hermione estaba confundida y sin embargo, lo único que tenía claro era que no movería un dedo para resolver el asunto. No obstante, también estaba convencida de que la extraña declaración de Malfoy le había hecho replantearse demasiadas circunstancias y eso de cierta manera la hacía sentirse incómoda consigo misma.

Tal vez Malfoy le aclarara las cosas en el futuro pero por ahora, al parecer habría que esperar.

* * *

Era la hora del correo y el Gran Comedor estaba envuelto en un gran barullo.

Hermione leía concentradamente su ejemplar de _El Profeta_ cuando una lechuza blanca se acercó a ella y le entregó un paquete grande, envuelto en un papel de color marrón que además traía consigo un sobre marcado con su nombre.

 _¿Quién podría haberle enviado algo?_

Sus padres normalmente le hacían llegar presentes, pero casi siempre estaban envueltos en papeles coloridos y tenían tamaños mucho más pequeños. Por su mente cruzó la idea de que tal vez el paquete hacía parte de una broma que alguien quería gastarle y de inmediato dirigió su mirada a los gemelos Weasley, quienes estaban molestando a Ron por un vociferador que le había enviado su madre.

Por lo menos ellos no tenían nada que ver al respecto pues Hermione había notado que cuando estaban involucrados, tenían su mirada fija en la posible víctima. No obstante, el paquete seguía ahí frente a ella y picada por la curiosidad, abrió el sobre para encontrar una sencilla frase escrita a mano y en una caligrafía bastante pulcra.

«Como no creíste una sola de mis palabras y al parecer, necesitas pruebas de que no te miento, aquí traigo una serie de evidencias que supongo podrán aclararte las dudas».

Hermione levantó la mirada para buscar al remitente del paquete en la mesa de Slytherin y al observar que no se hallaba ahí, se dispuso a tomarlo para irse a su habitación y poder abrirlo sin que nadie la molestara. La ansiedad la carcomía poniéndola en evidencia por lo cual tuvo que acelerar el paso y al llegar por fin, asegurarse de que estaba sola antes de rasgar el papel con urgencia.

Los trozos de marrón grueso cayeron al piso, totalmente destruidos para dejar ver que dentro del mismo había una especie de libro grande de tapa dura color marrón y con bordes dorados que no tenía ninguna inscripción pero que la sorprendió al entender de lo que se trataba.

Era un álbum fotográfico con imágenes y mensajes acerca de ella, al parecer.

La primera hoja estaba marcada con la misma fina caligrafía de la nota y en ella podría leerse una pequeña frase que decía: «cuando conocí a Hermione Granger», seguida de una fotografía que mostraba a una Hermione de 11 años que se levantaba luego de que el sombrero seleccionador la hubiera designado a Gryffindor.

 _¿Quién demonios había tomado esa foto y cómo era que Malfoy había tenido acceso a ella?_

Sin embargo, aquello era sólo el comienzo.

La castaña siguió ojeando el álbum y se topó con muchas más imágenes que señalaban momentos específicos de su vida. Allí pudo ver una fotografía de ella dormida en la enfermería cuando estuvo resfriada por dos días y otra donde aparecía del brazo de Viktor Krum durante el baile de navidad en cuarto año. Había otras tantas tomadas en la biblioteca cuando estaba estudiando sin compañía y muchas más viendo —aburridos— partidos de quidditch, o paseando por Hogsmeade e incluso una de ella jugando con Crookshanks en su regazo.

Las fotografías de vez en cuando iban acompañadas de mensajes, algunos sencillos como: «vaya que estabas concentrada», «¿No pudiste elegir una mascota menos fea?» o «todos sabíamos que ibas a ser prefecta», y otros más inspiradores y complejos como: «esa noche no pude dejar de mirarte. Te veías hermosa» o «me hubiera gustado haber sido yo el causante de esa sonrisa», a partir de los cuales la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas.

 _¿Cuándo había pasado todo eso y cómo es que Draco Malfoy tenía acceso a momentos que ni ella parecía haber notado?_

Aquello era como sacado de una película muggle en la cual, Malfoy era una especie de acosador y Hermione en lugar de sentirse asustada por eso, experimentó una sensación en el estómago que se acentuó aún más al llegar a la última página marcada con una frase en el centro, a partir de la cual había espacios vacíos y listos para colocar muchas más fotografías.

«Seguro piensas que ya lo has visto todo, pero te aseguro que nuestra historia recién comienza y hay bastantes espacios en blanco para escribirla».

Fue inevitable que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios, igual que el sentimiento de euforia que la inundó completamente. Había pensado que algo como eso era imposible pero al parecer nada en la vida lo era y aquel álbum en su regazo era la prueba fehaciente de eso.

Y de esa manera, tan ridículamente alegre como se sentía, se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación con rumbo incierto pues pretendía encontrarlo, con tan buena suerte que al salir del territorio de su casa notó estaba de pie, recostado a la pared y muy cerca de donde finalizaban las escaleras que conducían a la torre de Gryffindor.

 _¿Cómo era que estaba ahí esperando por ella y cómo había hecho para saber qué…?_

Pero al parecer él sabía muchas más cosas de las que ella pensaba y cuando vio en su semblante, un con toque de coquetería arrogante, comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

Aquel era un inicio. Un poco extraño pero aun así, muy claro.

Draco sonrió ladinamente, mientras ella en respuesta, caminó hacia él con la misma expresión en su rostro.

Al parecer, iban a ser bastantes los momentos que tendrían que ser fotografiados.

* * *

Lo sé, esto ha sido raro pero creo que tenía que reivindicarme —o por lo menos, intentarlo— por tanto dolor que les causé. Gracias a todos los que estuvieron conmigo hasta este momento y rieron y lloraron con todo lo que se me pudo ocurrir para este reto por triste, cliché o soso que terminara siendo.

Un saludo especialísimo a **Bella Malfoy Mellark, Doristarazona, AreRojasDH, adrylizz, Yaro Alex** y a la grandiosa **MrsDarfoy** y un millón de graciaspor sus hermosos comentarios en el último prompt.

Y sin más que decir, este es el fin de «siete vidas».

Kisses.

Gizz.


End file.
